Quests/7
|-22000 |[[/Strange Dream|'Required' Strange Dream]] |None |-22010 |[[/Strange Farm|'Required' Strange Farm]] |None |-22001 |[[/Feeding Bull Dog|'Required' Feeding Bull Dog]] |Level 2 |-22002 |[[/Sandwich for Breakfast|'Required' Sandwich for Breakfast]] |Level 3 |-22003 |[[/Delivering the Lunch Box|'Required' Delivering the Lunch Box]] |Level 4 |-22004 |[[/Fixing the Fence|'Required' Fixing the Fence]] |Level 5 |-22005 |[[/Rescuing the Piglet|'Required' Rescuing the Piglet]] |Level 6 |-22006 |[[/Returning the Empty Lunch Box|'Required' Returning the Empty Lunch Box]] |Level 7 |-22007 |[[/Collecting Eggs|'Required' Collecting Eggs]] |Level 7 |-22008 |[[/Chasing away the Foxes|'Required' Chasing away the Foxes]] |Level 7 |-22009 |[[/Verifying the Farm Situation|'Required' Verifying the Farm Situation]] |Level 7 |-22500 |Baby Dragon Awakens |Level 10 |-22501 |Hungry Baby Dragon |Level 10 |-22502 |A Bite of Hay |Level 10 |-22503 |A Bite of Pork |Level 10 |-22504 |Tasty Milk 1 |Level 10 |-22505 |Tasty Milk 2 |Level 10 |-22506 |Tasty Milk 3 |Level 10 |-22507 |What is a Dragon Master? |Level 10 |-22508 |Strange Pigs 1 |Level 10 |-22509 |Strange Pigs 2 |Level 10 |-22510 |Letter Delivery |Level 10 |-22511 |Mushrooms Instead of Meat! |Level 15 |-22512 |The Dragon Master's Calling |Level 15 |-22513 |Rina's Worries |Level 15 |-22521 |Become a Hero |Level 15 |-22522 |Delivering Maya's Porridge |Level 15 |-22554 |Rina's Introductions |Level 18 |-22555 |Chief Stan's Test |Level 18 |-22556 |Chief Stan's Request |Level 18 |-22557 |Kidnapping of Camila |Level 18 |-22558 |Protect Henesys! |Level 18 |-22559 |Eliminate the Golems |Level 18 |-22523 |Weirdness in Henesys |Level 20 |-22524 |Strange Puppet |Level 20 |-22525 |Perion's Ayan |Level 20 |-22526 |Ayan's Request |Level 20 |-22528 |Helping Beginner Adventurers |Level 20 |-22529 |Helping Beginner Adventurer Christopher |Level 20 |-22530 |Maintaining Warning Signs |Level 20 |-22532 |Strange Ghost Stumps |Level 20 |-22537 |Investigating the Biology of Dragons |Level 25 |-22538 |Dragon Types and Characteristics (Vol. I) |Level 25 |-22539 |Knowledge About Dragons 1 |Level 25 |-22540 |Ellinia Magic Library |Level 25 |-22541.22544 | |Level 25 |-22546 |Dragon Types and Characteristics (Vol. II) |Level 25 |-22547 |Knowledge about the Dragon 2 |Level 25 |-22562 |Onyx Dragon Study |Level 40 |-22563 |The Value of One Scale |Level 40 |-22564 |Knowledge about Dragons 3 |Level 42 |-22565 |Never Give Up! |Level 42 |-22533 |[[/Please Catch the Thief|'Required' Please Catch the Thief]] |Level 43 |-22534 |Kerning City Investigation: Alex |Level 43 |-22535 |Kerning City Investigation: JM |Level 43 |-22536 |Kerning City Investigation: Nella |Level 43 |-22548 |Clue about the Thief |Level 45 |-22549 |The Culprit in the Cave |Level 45 |-22550 |Puppet Caring for his Master 1 |Level 45 |-22551 |The Returned Herbs |Level 45 |-22552 |Kerning City's Honor Restored |Level 45 |-22553 |[[/Puppet Caring for his Master 2|'Required' Puppet Caring for his Master 2]] |Level 45 |-22560 |[[/Condition for Joining the Secret Organization 1|'Required' Condition for Joining the Secret Organization 1]] |Level 46 |-22561 |[[/Condition for Joining the Secret Organization 2|'Required' Condition for Joining the Secret Organization 2]] |Level 46 |-22566 |[[/Permission to Join the Secret Organization|'Required' Permission to Join the Secret Organization]] |Level 46 |-22567 |Secret Organization's First Mission |Level 46 |-22568 |Grow Faster! |Level 46 |-22575 |[[/Secret Organization's Second Mission|'Required' Secret Organization's Second Mission]] |Level 57 |-22576 |[[/Delivering the Black Key|'Required' Delivering the Black Key]] |Level 57 |-22577 |The Lost Black Key |Level 57 |-22578 |Question about the Secret Organization |Level 57 |-22400/22402 | |Level 60 |-22401 |Is Dragon Mounting Possible? |Level 60 |-22403 |In Search of a Cool Saddle |Level 60 |-22404 |Making a Saddle |Level 60 |-22569.22572+22574 | |Level 60 |-22602 |After Shedding 1 |Level 60 |-22607 |Unexpected Gift 1 |60 |-22617 |Evan's Token of Heroism |Level 60 |-22619 |Silver Heroes Emblem |Level 60 |-22579 |Shipshape |Level 62 |-22580 |Slumbering Dragon Island |Level 62 |-22581 |[[/Before Receiving the Secret Organization's Third Mission|'Required' Before Receiving the Secret Organization's Third Mission]] |Level 67 |-22582 |Secret Organization's Third Mission |Level 67 |-22583 |Releasing the Free Spirits |Level 68 |-22584 |Eliminating Door Blocks |Level 68 |-22585 |Suspicions about the Secret Organization |Level 68 |-22586 |[[/Secret Organization's Fourth Mission|'Required' Secret Organization's Fourth Mission]] |Level 70 |-22587 |Map of Turtle Island |Level 70 |-22588 |Secret Organization's Fifth Mission |Level 70 |-22589 |Dangerous Premonition |Level 70 |-22590 |Voice of the Sleeping Dragon |Level 70 |-22591 |The Past, Onyx Dragons, Black Mage |Level 70 |-22592 |Unavoidable Truth |Level 70 |-22593 |[[/Result of the First Mission|'Required' Result of the First Mission]] |Level 70 |-22594 |[[/Result of the Second Mission|'Required' Result of the Second Mission]] |Level 70 |-22595 |[[/Result of the Third Mission|'Required' Result of the Third Mission]] |Level 70 |-22596 |Rage |Level 70 |-22609 |Meet Hiver 1 |Level 75 |-22610 |Meet Hiver 2 |75 |-22611 |Into the Mine |Level 75 |-22612 |Claudine, Lady of Mystery |75 |-22613 |IF we really do have the same enemy. |Level 75 |-22614 |With More People |75 |-22603 |After Shedding 2 |Level 100 |-22608 |Unexpected Gift 2 |100 |-22618 |Evan's Token for an Epic Hero. |Level 100 |-22620 |Gold Heroes Emblem |Level 100 |-22300 |'Required' Hero's Succession |Level 200 |} Category:Quests